friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria Stays Up Late!
Equestria Stays Up Late! is a fan-made episode of MLP: Friendship is Magic that centers around New Year's Eve. Which features guest voices by brony fans like Silver Quill, Commander Firebrand, Voice of Reason, and Keyframe, and guest voice appearance by John De Lancie as Discord. Summary Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve, but Fluttershy isn't too sure, because she discovers that the old year is ending, but Spitfire and Cadance who are helping with the festivities while the other princesses and princes of Equestria have gone to Canterlot for a party. They tell Fluttershy that New Year's Eve is not just celebrated in Ponyville, but all over the world! After watching a report from Silver Quill on how Tall-Tale celebrates the New Year with Pinatas and stuff with guest reporter, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight and her friends start to wonder how are they going to ring in the New Year. After hearing from Scootaloo on what Rainbow Dash's parents did last year when they went to Manehattan, with a big ball made out of lights, Twilight Sparkle gets an idea and grabs her beach ball from her castle, she also observes Spike asleep and he's missing out on the fun. Fluttershy, still not sure about this new year stuff, goes to Discord for advice, he is celebrating New Year's Eve by calling his family, Fluttershy is amazed at this, and decides maybe she shouldn't worry at first, Discord, however decides to tease Fluttershy into thinking that New Year's Eve means the end of the world, and Fluttershy runs off in a panic. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is delighted to be a part of the festivities as Twilight puts a beach ball on her nose, like in the Manehattan and that by midnight, Rainbow Dash will drop the ball off her nose and they'll shoult "Happy New Year." There was still one problem, they still don't know when it will be midnight, but then Trixie comes in with an idea, she'll count backwards, and when she gets to zero, it will be midnight, and the ball will fall off of Rainbow Dash's nose, because she knows the exact time, and therefore knows when the new year arrives. Fluttershy, who overhears this, worries that the countdown has started, and she decides there must be something she can do to stop New Year's from coming to Ponyville. Sometime later, Fluttershy starts a campaign to stop the New Year from coming, by disguising herself as a member of the Department of Celebrations and Parties from Manehattan, she almost had her friends fooled, including Rarity, whose reporter of the coverage, but her disguise falls off, and she admits that if they're isn't a New Year's party, maybe the old year wouldn't end. However, after apologizing, she declares she's not defeated yet and dashes off, and Rarity declares "Another big-shot exposed." Meanwhile, Discord first got contacted by his mother and then Uncle Hank, and they all ask how has everybody been and stuff. Fluttershy comes around Rainbow Dash, still with the beach ball on her nose, and Fluttershy tries to trade the apple cider she had in her hooves for the ball, but without removing the ball from her nose, Rainbow Dash takes the apple cider anyway. Fluttershy groans in frustration as Trixie comes in with a reminder to Fluttershy that it's getting closer to the big moment, and Fluttershy decides if she can't keep the new year from coming to Ponyville, she'll go someplace where the New Year can't find her. Meanwhile, as Trixie goes by reminding how many seconds are left, Twilight tries to get Spike to wake up, telling him he's her friend and she wants to celebrate with him, Spike wakes up from his nap to tell Twilight that he's having a dream that he's at a party and Twilight's there, but suddenly, Spike falls back asleep. Twilight gives up then. Meanwhile, Cadance is looking for Fluttershy, who's hiding in her cottage disguised as a lamp. We go back to Silver Quill who's now reporting on the snowy ski slopes of Cloudsdale, where Lightning Bliss, Commander Firebrand, and Voice of Reason all report on the olympic ski race in Cloudsdale. Trixie comes back reminding everyone that there's only 73 seconds left until midnight and all the ponies folllow her, and Spike is awoken by this and runs off to catch up. Discord finally gets three more family members to wish a happy new year before hanging up. Cadance finds Fluttershy in her cottage, and she reassures her that nothing bad's gonna happen, she also teaches her all about New Year's Resolutions, her resolution is to be around with others. Once Cadance promises to hold Fluttershy's hoof until the ball falls off of Rainbow Dash's nose, her New Year's resolution is to try not to be so scared, and they go to the party. As the new year draws closer, nearly everyone stands around town square awaiting the countdown. As Rarity reports about how excited she is, the Princesses return for the big moment. As Ponyville counts down, several of the brony reporters, including Silver Quill run into the occasion, not wanting to miss it. Once the countdown reaches zero, Rainbow Dash tosses the ball high up in the air with her nose. After the ball falls to the ground, everyone shouted with joy, "Happy new year!" And Rainbow Dash herself was proud of what she did and she declares that she wants to do it again next year. Afterwards, Twilight wishes that the ponies all over the world can be friends, and Pinkie Pie wishes for peace and happiness everywhere. And Trixie sets off fireworks and the episode ends. Cast Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Princess Cadance *Spitfire *Rarity *Spike *Princess Luna *Princess Celestia *Trixie *Starlight Glimmer *Silver Quill *Party Favor *Lightning Bliss *Voice of Reason *Commander Firebrand *Scootaloo *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Discord *Uncle Hank *Pony Phone Operator *Discord's Mom *Keyframe *Sweetie Drops *Coco Pommel Background Ponies *Soarin' *Granny Smith *Shining Armor *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Big MacIntosh *Gummy *Angel Bunny *Mr. and Mrs. Cake *Zecura *Bulk Biceps *Derpy Hooves *Filthy Rich *Diamond Tiara Voices *Tara Strong as Twlight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Drops *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, and Discord's Mom *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Pony Phone Operator, and Coco Pommel *Kathleen Barr as Trixie *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *John De Lancie as Discord *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Samuel Vincent as Party Favor and Uncle Hank *Kelly Metzger as Spitfire Category:Content (Vestonbruno3) Category:Miscellaneous